I'm sick to DEATH
by Lukyirish12
Summary: Currently on Hold.
1. Sakura HAS arrived!

Here it is: "I'm sick to DEATH!" Inspired by the desire to see more Naruto fanfictions that aren't YAOI/YURI

I don't know about you- but if you're reading this right now you either stumbled across my story on or received an email from me. Either way, welcome.

I hope this will be an interesting fiction. It was an even more present day story- normal though. They don't really fight (like Ninja stuff) so much- consider it normal high school. Dark pasts are a must. This story will be obviously AU- Updates should come fairly quickly since I DON'T want to have huge- long drawn out chapters... Those make me stressed- especially when you work so hard and only get a handful of reviews for it. So count on 3,000-5,000 words a chappie (disincluding this: it's essentailly a prologue... I just LOATHE writing prologues. I call them "Status" chapters). Here is a summary of the story:

"Sakura just transferred to Osaka High, fully bent on becoming valedictorian. With a hidden past, and maybe a hidden agenda, she studies hard and one day runs into Naruto, a no-good- while rushing to class- throwing her whole world, including a set of bookcases, crashing down on her. Then- What will the arrival of the boy from her past have on her- can a love blossom from a pained heart? Will Sakura EVER get to study?"

I started this on a whim- probably not the brightest of things- But I KNOW that I can do it- if you guys help me out with reviews and support. I named this story "I'm sick to DEATH" In honor of the deep reservations I have against Yoai (BUT **NOT **the people who enjoy them- just YAOI...)

OKAY: 'Means thought, okay '

So here it is:

THANKS TO SMITER: I fixed the problem. Your so AWESOME- Thanks!

**Chapter One: "Sakura-chan HAS _arrived_!"**

'I've never felt so anxious ever before...' Sakura Haruno thought as she came to a stop outside the towering steel gates of Osaka High school. The gates alone stood fifteen feet high, it's spokes woven up into elegant flames, as was the schools normal standard. Covered in what looked like black polish, it sparkled with the resilience and grace that millennia couldn't deface. She couldn't see the campus- probably a good thing- since she was already anxious just by seeing the gates.

She walked forward towards the long panel on the side of the gate. It was wide enough for a parade of cars to drive through and she secretly wondered if some students actually DROVE to school. She shook herself and pressed one slim finger against the dark red button along the wall. The saying "Don't touch the big red button" seemed to fit as a loud blaring suddenly blasted from the speaker to her right.

From the other end, shuffling could be heard, and then a gruff voice over the speaker, "What do you need?!" The voice sounded anxious. Sakura put on a big sincere smile, stood up straight and said, "My name is Sakura Haruna I'm the new transfer student. Student ID is 1-032-9856-23..." She was cut off as the voice interrupted gruffly- "Alright then, why did you bother me? Just enter your ID on the touch pad!" and with that, disconnected.

Sakura stood there for a moment, a little shocked- the voice on the other end seemed tense and maybe a little irritated. What could anybody at this school have to stress over, other then academics?

"Well, Whatever!" She cried indignantly sweeping the long pink hair from off the back of her neck. It flung out as her hand gracefully trailed up flipping her hair and spilling over her hand to float gently against the slimness of her waist. Just then the wind picked up, swirling the cloth around her waist.

She wore her normal attire. It wasn't exactly befitting of a school of such grandeur but it would have to do until she could get something nicer. It was a dark pink jumpsuit with two flaps of cloth extending past a slit at the highpoint on her waist. The cloth hung down the hollow of her back to the soft spot behind her knees, the front cloth hanging in much of the same way. A hollow white circle etched onto each side of the cloth without much significance. It fitted around her neck snugly and the arms were cut off, a white lining sewn on the edges, giving her a clean cut look. She wore a knee long pair of spandex shorts underneath, because without it, being uncomfortable was assured.

She looked very young, despite her 16 years of life. As the wind blew the hair back from her face her features were shown more clearly. Her long bangs were secured by a red ribbon that was tied around her head like a bandanna, causing it to be lifted and swept over the cloth. Her face wasn't round but it was soft looking, her cheeks neither fleshy nor gaunt. She had a high forehead that was partially hidden and eyebrows arched stylishly. Her skin was a warm fleshy tone, a healthy color. What were most alluring were her big green eyes. They sparkled and seemed to stretch to take everything in. It was those same eyes that held something infinitely sad, another plus to her allure.

But that didn't really matter to her- not anymore anyway. 'It's just the wind...' she thought, looking up into the trees. It had been almost a year now- she could leave the past where it belonged. Back down the path she had come. It had been a long walk down the stone path to this school, the walkways paved and shadowed by trees. It made her love this place, the reality that she was far away from home, before she had even gotten inside the gates which, she had to do now, if she didn't want to be late for her first day.

"I don't understand what that mans problem was, sheesh..." She muttered under her breath, punching in her ID code onto the touch screen. She was always prepared. She thought it would be good for her, as a show off obviously, if she memorized the little things, like her ID number. Apparently, if you had to type it in when you arrived, it was already required knowledge; therefore she couldn't use that in her arsenal of "butt kissing."

"...56-230-0262-09..." she said each number slowly as she pressed the coordinating buttons. As her finger touched the last button, the huge metallic CLICK echoed. She turned, semi startled, the wind still blowing, fiercer now. The gates slowly began to swing open.

Sakura dragged one hand through her hair, her mouth opened in shock. She could see the front entrance already, a tall structure in the middle of a sweeping field of green. There wasn't a student in sight, the towering school was illuminated with sunlight and as the metal gates pealed back to reveal her new school, the bell rang.

She stood there for a moment, as the loud gong echoed throughout the empty courtyard, and just stared. She had never seen anything so pristine and clean cut before. It sparkled like a freshly polished jewel. She took one step, another, and another, finally making it inside of the school gates. She stared down at her foot as it crossed the thick black line that was etched into the ground, where the gates swung open.

"Huh?" she asked to no one in particular, finally seeing what was clearly sprayed all over the front of the beautiful building.

It seemed to be many pictures of a handful of people. Similar faces with different distortions. One pictures was of a man, clearly boasting what looked like a big ZIT on his face. Another who was discolored in the face with green splotches and red splotches. One face was sourounded in a circle of white with two big red slashes for eyes, it's mouth open and gaping. There were ugly faces, smirking faces, laughing, sickened and saddened faces. No doubt the collage had been done by a student. It was just a question of who in they're right MIND would go to OSAKA to VANDALIZE IT?

She couldn't help the strange expression that crossed her face when she saw it. Her first instinct was to burst out with laughter. She had never seen anything so funny in her entire life. However, she knew that something outrageous, as far as reactions would go, would not suit the character she was trying to play. In order to sucede in this school, one had to be perfectly poised and well spoken, mannered and polite, intelligent and CHARMING. So she acted like it was nothing. She didn't pay it any mind and after a moment filed the information about the vandalized building into the giant catalogue in the back of her mind, wiping the estranged expression from her face and fixing the "polite, well mannered, well spoken, charming young lady" face.

Now, what really concerned her was getting inside, which at this moment, anxiety had already kicked back in. The bell that had not stopped ringing sounded it's final call, then disappearing into the sound of the wind through the trees. The silence caused her to be brought back to reality, focused again. It was only then that she-

"Oh no! I'm LATE for the first DAY?!" she cried. With a toss of her hair, and a tighter grip on her bag, she leapt away from the gate, which was slowly swinging closed and sped as fast as she could down the sweeping walkway, her feet kicking up dust and her clothing flaring out behind her.

She was an athletic girl, of that there was no doubt. Her speed was top notch, her sheer agility enough for any coach to want her to play for they're sport. She could run a mile in a minute and could jump PAST the sand! There was only one thing holding her back, though. No matter what she did, no matter how many laps, how many sprints, how many power drinks, how many SODAS, she just COULD NOT KEEP GOING.

**LACK.**

**OF.**

**STAMINA.**

This time, she would not be had! She would make it to class as quickly as possible, regardless of her lack of stamina and unruly appearance. This is what she was thinking at least, as she came up to the tall door. She reached a hand out to grasp the handle, noticing only slightly, the silky smooth texture of it and the swirl of the carved wood under her fingertips. She tugged with all her one armed might and burst inside. She slipped, her feet sliding but she quickly righted herself, her bag flapping wildly against her side. (think of her bag as a black handbag. They have become popular among the high school students, at least where I live. They're like an over sized purse, only WAY cooler!)

She was off again, her feet barely touching the floor, like she was running on water. She was by far the loveliest of runners, and she had the best technique too. She wasn't able to take in her surroundings though, as she moved, but she knew from memorizing the school map (another one of those, kiss butt things...) that her next turn would be a right and that her class room would be at the end of the hall.

Overhead the intercom blared, an announcement of some sort she caught only few words of it: "miscreant," "loose," and "the front building." She was almost there; she had only this last turn to make before her class, at the end of the hall. She disregarded the message, her filing cabinent's usefulness appearing once again.

As she neared the turn she slowed just a little, preparing to pivot and sprint off in the other direction. She made the turn, breezing through it, gaining velocity and even more speed then before. She felt her legs turning into liquid her feet felt like bricks. She stared down at them, willing them to move FASTER. She looked up just in time to see another person running down the hallway, with much less grace and way more noise. Whoever the person was, he wasn't looking and they were going to crash into each other if he didn't turn around soon!

'Too late.'

_CRASH!_

"Ow!" She yelled, slamming full force into him and crumbling to the floor, her eyes instantly tearing. She scratched at her head gingerly, a bump already forming. She pushed herself up and off of her elbows to a sitting position. She pressed her knees together and rubbed at her eyes and her head at the same time. (Now: Rub your stomach and PAT your head!). She blinked several times in effort to clear her vision. She tried to focus on the person who was moaning on the floor in front of her.

"Are you alright?" she asked gingerly, her eyes still fuzzy.

'You better watch where your going next time you jerk!!!' she raged mentally.

He was regaining what composure he had and was sitting up. The first thing she saw was his bright blond hair, that much she could tell, without really looking closely at him.

He leaned forward and asked her, "fine. Your okay?" he asked looking behind him and standing. She looked at him, and made no move to get up as she watched him dust off his knees.

'What the HELL KIND OF STUDENT IS THIS!?! HE HAS NO MANNERS, NO NOTHING?!?!?!'

"Yeah but why were you running are you late too..." she began, but was interrupted by the sound of shouts that could be heard in the direction the boy had come from. Sakura knew instantly that this had to be the one who spray painted on the school and who the intercom message had been regarding. It was HIGHLY unlikely that the intercom would be used for something anyless then an emergency...

'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WITH THIS GUY?!?!'

"Hurry up, you stupid girl!" he yelled, grabbing at her arm. She gasped, outraged, as he pulled her from the ground and onto her feet. He jerked her towards him, in the direction he was running, and she yelled, "ESCUSE ME for being a WOMAN!!!" She looked behind her, her long bangs obscuring her view, and realized she had left her bag behind. She reached despairingly for it, but the obnoxious BOY was too busy running that he didn't listen to her request to STOP. It didn't help that she was spent from her running only the moment before.

"Now wait a second- who ARE you?!" She cried, as they wheeled the turn she had just taken. They were going down a different corridor now and she could see academic trophies lining the walls. This was a school for academics after all, and shouldn't have surprised her like it did. But she was so busy just trying to remember how to breath that she could barely notice that and the sound of the boy's voice who...

"My name is -"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO," a booming voice came from in front them. He froze and she, like she had a habit of doing when she was around this guy, ran into him. She reached out and grabbed his shirt to steady herself, and he took one halting step forward, thrown off balance by her weight. She peered over the side of the boy and saw an old man standing at the end of the hall, a large smoking pipe in his mouth.

Dressed in robes of the purest white, she realized who it was instantly. Without hesitation, she stepped out from the side of who she could only assume was "UZUMAKI NARUTO" and cried with joy, "Headmaster Hokage!"

So there we are: **Chapter One.**

I hope to make this long, and lots of fun. I know that this was short- I'll try not to have huge author notes every time. I just wanted to get a feel for my readers and see what you thought.

I did this already before. If you want to see what happens next, give me your email address. When I post chapter Two: "I can't BELIEVE this!!!" I will send those of you who want to continue a letter, telling you about the update. I like to do this because it personalizes my writing. I don't think I want a proofreader for this story. Short chapters have the tendency to be produced quickly, so sending it to a proofreader and waiting for them to read/check/send it back will only be a waste of time.

I hope you liked this! I'm in for it this time! FOUR stories! I have to finish ALL of them...hehe... eventually...

Email me if you want to: 

LukyIrish12

REVIEW!


	2. I Can't BELIEVE This!

9-23-04 :

Hello!

It's been a little over two weeks, forgive me- the latest Hurricane, Jeanne, decided to rip through my state causing serious disasters everywhere. Power has been out. And school has been cancelled on Monday AND Tuesday. All that means is that I have more days till summer, or my weeks where I am stressed the most will be more stressful with less breaks. huge mental sigh

Anyway, about this story:

I'm realizing that my Sakura and the Sakura from the anime are actually very similar ( a good thing in most cases). I think I started to figure this out when my mother proofread this chapter and the one before and said, "Gosh, she sounds a lot like you, Elizabeth." I have to agree. I think somewhere deep inside I had already used myself for a model. This will be a new level of writing for me. Of all the characters in anything and everything, Sakura really fits me best- that's why I had to smile when my mother made that comment.

Also: I am really starting to think about the plot of this story. Of course, our beloved Heroine will have to face some difficulties resulting from the inability to study, new friends and her new school, which is almost nothing like what she thought it would be, other then the workload. And of course, there's the little romance between Sakura and Naruto.

Since this is AU, my descriptions will have to be as accurate as possible, for those fans of mine who are just reading this (even if they haven't seen the anime) and don't understand that Sakura is a girl and Naruto is a guy, without me telling them. (And for those fans I give a special holler too, your truly great) This means that everything I say will be an interpretation of how I would describe what I see from the anime/manga.

BTW: Visit **Naruto fan . com** for ultimate Naruto pleasure!

But I think I will be in this one for the long haul. I really want to continue working on "When We Went Rogue," but I'm so disappointed by the fact that for the last two chapters I've gotten a total of 6 reviews... So if you've ever heard of Inuyasha (if you haven't, you need too) I implore you to read it. I've figured out that as of late, Takahashi-sama is creating an ending that has to do with Midoriko, and Kagome and Kikyo sharing her soul. It kind've urks me because my story has to do with something like that. (MAKES ME SO MAD)

10-02-04:

**I've fixed the errors**, as far as Sakura's inner demon (cough) thoughts go. From now on, the will look like this:

( 'DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!' )

I'm really sorry about the mistakes from earlier. As far as the problem when I transferred it from my computer to my mothers... I'm really sorry. I'll do what I can, but my parents don't really like it when I use the computer. As soon as I get internet in my room (sometime soon I think...) I will be able to post the chapter hot from the press when and how I want to. So there!

Here's the revised:

**Chapter Two: "I Can't BELIEVE this!!!"**

That man had presence. Sakura could tell this much, even with distance. In all the pictures she had seen advertising the school, he was the only thing that was not properly photographed. He was always standing in the shadows, or you could never see his face because of a trick of light. She had wanted so badly to be able to see his face when she had first gotten the pamphlet back at "home." He seemed to have that aura of superiority, which also radiated from the school he presided over. She knew, that if she met this man, and became his student, her life would be perfect. But even still- there was something infinitely disappointing about the "Headmaster" in person...

Regardless.

She didn't spare UZUMAKI NARUTO a glance as she swept down in her finest bow ever. And much like everything else she had wasted her time learning (The school map, her ID, the names of all the teachers and what they taught, the cafeteria ladies names, etc) she had purposely practiced until her knowledge and presentation was down pat. Needless to say, it was perfect. She couldn't remember how many nights she had been up, perfecting her style. She had gone through many different forms of bowing, and even went as far as to categorize and graph the responses from various people, and finally settled on the elegant (yet very cute) bow where-

As she bent at the waist her long pink hair slipped over her shoulders and spread like a curtain around her face. Her dark red ribbon, the color of blood, was clearly shown as she rose up to a normal standing position and a soft, yet stunning, smile spread across her pale cheeks.

"Headmaster Hokage, my name is Sakura Haruna. I am your new exchange student from Okinawa, Japan." and she bowed again, this time making it swifter then the other. It was not good to be repetitive, that meant you were dull and boring.

She tensed, possibly because the boy next to her tensed at the approach of the Hokage, and eagerly looked forward. She watched as the hem of a white robe became visible. As she watched a man clad in white robes walked out of the darkness. Her eyes trailed up his figure (((she's not checking him out or anything. Think of her meeting an Idol or her role model. Everything that person does is scrutinized. KEEP THIS IN MIND, ))). Beside her, she felt the boy tense even further, and she gave him a hasty glance. He seemed to be fearfully watching the spot where the Hokage was walking. His jaw was clenched, and for the first time she noticed that he had several stray hairs sticking out all over his face, most likely due to the lack of proper shaving equipment, or the inability to do so properly. She shook her head and turned back to the Hokage.

Just as he was stepping out from the shadows the sound of her own heart beat and mental parade had her focus dimming, and she missed the momentous moment when the face of the HOKAGE was revealed to her.

**( 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!' )**

"I see you've met our new student, Naruto." he said, his voice soft, yet commanding, rasping, but not callous, and completely ignoring her. His face was old, and surprisingly dark toned. He swept off his wide head piece and bowed to Sakura. She nearly fell of her feet. The man she had seen in the pictures was tall and had strong, thick shoulders. This man-

"You are the Hokage, sir???" She asked as politely as possible, trying not to stare at the huge white tufts of hair growing on either side of his ears. It didn't help her either to see that it was just his robes that made him look like he had a broad chest. She fell to her knees and wept- the Hokage of her dreams (rather... the disappointment of her nightmares...) was actually a scrawny old man- and was probably a LECHEROUS old man to boot!

Sakura, still standing, put on her best mask to hide her disappointment. so far everything about the school was beginning to be a let down- wasn't this the best school in the nation? Didn't the pamphlet say that it was one of the top schools in the WORLD- Better then any IVY league college and everything. What was this school doing with a vandalized building, and a student running loose? What???

"Yes," smiled the old man. It was a welcoming smile, a gentle one, and a sincere one. Beneath herself she felt her barriers sliding out from under her. Part of her was glad- glad that the Hokage wasn't a strict dictator. Who appeared to be kindly willed- but on the other hand- she had been fully prepared to take apart the school and be the one standing on top- admired for all and everything because she had pushed and pushed until she had risen above all the other superior students. With her knew found fans and admirers, a sense of supreme satisfaction at becoming the most intelligent student (and eventually world ruler) there ever was would fill her. She would be remembered as the girl who CONQUERED the Hokage in wits and physique and the best student Osaka High school had ever seen. She would do all this- but before her very eyes, the supposed glory of the so-called- "Osaka High school," began to disappear.

"You seem to be late, Sakura Haruna, why are you not in class?" He asked, his eyes flashing good humor. She smiled as well, and speaking in her most polite voice said, "yes. I was already late for class when, on my way to the office, I ran into,"She looked over at Naruto and stressed, "ran into" explicitly for his ears only, and then turned back to address the Hokage, "Naruto-kun." she smiled. (She does a lot of smiling... )

"Ah, I see, and Naruto, where were you headed?" He asked, expectantly. Naruto looked to the floor. Sakura spoke up in his place-

"Naruto-kun was taking me to the office..."

**( 'DAMN DAMN DAMN!!! Why do I HAVE TO STICK UP FOR HIM LIKE THIS?!!!' )**

"He was very kind when I asked him for the directions and..."

**( 'HE ran into ME, _DAMN IT_!' )**

'Why do I feel like I have to defend this person?' she wondered, still speaking.

"We were hurrying because he too was late." she finished, beside her she could feel the boys surprise.

**(' HE CALLED ME A STUPID GIRL! WHAT AM I SAYING!!!' )**

The Hokage smiled broadly and gave a hearty laugh, "I see. So Naruto, you were late again, were you?" Naruto was looking at the floor, and lightly scratching his head. Sakura didn't have to look at him- from behind them came a crash and the sound of a struggle. She ached to turn and see what it was, but resisted the urge long enough for-

Suddenly the object of noise from behind her made it's entrance and a tall, lanky man came sliding around the corner. She turned slowly, "surprised"- so far everything about the school was beginning to be a let down- wasn't this the best school in the nation? What in the world were teachers and students, and the HOKAGE, doing walking around in the halls after morning bell?

AND just WHY did she suddenly LIE! She had MEMORIZED the map- she knew where the office was!!! She didn't need this FOOLS help find the OFFICE!

**( 'HELL NO!' )**

"_NARUTO_!" cried the newly arrived man, who was already being searched for in Sakura's mental catalogue of the Osaka High school staff. She looked over at the boy next to her, who was trying his best not to laugh and who was no longer scratching his head, and wondered exactly how he had gone from looking sick to "trying his best not to laugh."

She felt a sudden weight placed on her shoulder which had her turning to see the Hokage step between her and Naruto, an adorably welcoming smile spreading across his face. His small, withered hands resembled that of a mummies sun-dried claws. It seemed irrationally funny that he was only a half of a foot taller then her, but still seemed to tower over her. Maybe he wasn't such a let down after all.

**( 'I'LL GROW!!!' )**

"I'd like for you to meet our new exchange student, Sakura Haruna."

Another swift but brilliant bow. One of her best.

She studied him. He had dark brown hair which was an uneven length, another let down about the schools high standards. He had dark brown eyes that were wide and, at the moment, angry. Across his nose there was a horizontal scar that stretched about three inches. It was a dark brown, probably because of continued exsposure to the sun. He wore a normal attire. (((PLEASE, enough descriptions for two chapters! I can't think about clothing right now, sometimes later I'll come back and fix that up too, alright?! OKAY ))). He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't attractive either. His face was broad, but not wide enough to make his eyes fish-like but there was definitely the quality of a face that had been stretched horizontally. If he wasn't a teacher, he would most likely be a bomb shell (really attractive), as well as 20 years younger.

"My pleasure, Miss Haruna, my name is-" he said quickly but was interrupted as Sakura filled in for him, "Iruka, sir. I do believe you teach English on the second floor, room 3-002, correct?" Iruka stared. The Hokage had a simple smile on his face, and was currently unreadable and Naruto- he looked like he had swallowed a bucket of slugs and was positively green. "Which is placed in the unusual location outside of the English block, am I correct?" She knew this from studying the map as well as her schedule.

The school was set up strategically- and that was always good. The English teachers were set in a block, called block "3." There were a good number of teachers for each subject. They were evenly placed around in they're own blocks as follows:

Math- Block "1"

Science- Block "2"

English- Block "3"

History- Block "4"

Languages- Block "5"

Society Studies- Block "6"

And each block carried the subjects for all four years of high school. In between blocks there were other sets of things, mostly electives. That too was placed conveniently- where the English Block, "3" was placed near the music and Art electives. While the math and science blocks, "1" and "2", were placed near computer and technology classes. There was an infinite number of electives. With two floors- the blocks existed on both floors like a system of lego's. (I'm trying my hardest- this is about all your going to get- any questions, Email me, )

Iruka smiled and nodded once, still semi out of breath, but not because he was out of shape, "I see that our new exchange student is quite the young lady- It truly is a pleasure to meet a student who knows how to behave, unlike the few stragglers that we may have here and there..." he said, turning to stare at Naruto, who was looking at the wall, his arms crossed and his face I a deep pout/frown (((yet he still looks sick- keep that in mind . Just think of it as a face with his cheeks blown out. Hehe- Like Jiraya))) across his face.

Sakura spared him the smallest of glances, and looked back up into "Iruka-Sensei's" face saying, "I read the report you wrote on student life here on campus." this sparked a quick quirk of his eyebrow, "I thoroughly agree with your proposal to create living facilities here. It would help create a wonderful standard for living that would be looked upon positively from the outside world. It would also serve as a great repose from the constant requirement of bussing students back and forth, which does look tacky..."They were staring at her with a peculiar, yet pleasantly surprised expression on they're faces (Naruto is obviously dumb founded), "but with the dorms there would undoubtedly be an increase in the use of many key facilities such as the Library and pool..." She smiled, noticing that Iruka looked like he was enjoying the covnersation **( 'AND THE FACT THAT I'M JUST SO AWESOME CAUSE I KNOW HOW TO KISS AS-' ),** pausing and concluded with, "but I do believe that we can discuss this after class today, since you will be my last class for today, I would truly enjoy the chance to have a discussion with you on this matter... "

"Yes, indeed we will." His eyes were stern. She knew it was not because of her. He had to be one of many pursuers of the Naruto next to her. His smile was pinched and his chest still rose with lack of oxygen and continued running. She wouldn't be surprised if he- "Speaking of which- miss Haruna- shouldn't you be off to your next class?" Iruka replied smoothly.

And she wasn't surprised.

"Yes, I will be off then." She said, bowing again. Another thing she had studied continuously was background and stature. Iruka-sensei was divorced, with a psycho wife who had miraculously gotten custody of the children. There was more to the story- but right now-

"You will be able to find your way towards the office, won't you?" askd the Hokage, the smallest of smiles on his old face.

_**( 'GREMLIN!' )**_

"Yes, sir. I will be fine." She turned to him, bowing deeply, and bid him goodbye. She turned to Iruka-sensei as well, and bowed deeply as well. She hadn't forgotten her manners, nor that she had just lied, and that the Hokage probably knew it too, and turned and bowed to Naruto.

"Thank you for assisting me earlier, Naruto-kun. I..." She began her bow. This time it felt different, almost as if-

As she came up, they're eyes caught and she was greeted with crystal blue eyes that were so bright she was blinded. It was the first time her bow wasn't perfect. She forgot to stand straight and relax only at the second minute and her balance dropped below the belt and she came up, flustered, a red tint (from what you may wonder? It's really up for interpretation so...) flowing across her cheeks.

'ACK! What do THOSE eyes mean???' She wondered, obviously flushed.

"I hope to see you again in class sometime soon." and she turned away, embarrassed for what seemed like no outward reason. She was bothered- extremely bothered by those eyes. And as she walked away she tuned her ears for any words spoken to her retreating figure. She was stumped. And here she believed herself to be an excellent judge of character- and it was her belief that the eyes were the gateway to the soul.

As she turned the corner , she turned slightly and looked over at the three. The Hokage had his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto was looking down. As if he sensed her gaze, he looked up, and once again they're eyes caught. She continued walking and passed the corner. Slowly she stopped and turned. It was the hallway lined with trophies incased in glass, behind another glass mirror.

'Those eyes,' she wondered, 'they aren't like any others I have seen. Those eyes are infinitely different. What does it mean when eyes are sad like that? Those eyes... Maybe he is just another dull person... maybe. He was running, after all . I bet he was the student who vandalized the wall outside. That means he is probably nothing but a miscreant. He probably does things like this all the time, for attention, and gets punished severely. **( 'HE GETS WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!!!' ) **Maybe that was why his eyes stunned me so...'

The image of the girl standing in front of the glass showed a girl with misty green eyes. She slowly bowed her head as if in prayer, then looked into her reflection to her right. She peeked out from beneath her long pink bangs. She faced it full on, and lifting one slender hand, lifted the bangs up and out of her face.

'What right do I have to judge anyway?...' She thought. For once, her mask was off and her true expression was revealed. She didn't understand this about herself. Why would she possibly have to fear this about herself? She couldn't remember what it was that made her eyes so sad- but they too, were filled with pain and a never ending sadness that seemed to overwhelm her face.

It was hazy- she couldn't remember much- Even now she didn't care to think about why her eyes were sad. It was a part of herself. Maybe that was why she had never seen the need to take physiology classes. It was the sorrow in herself, her demons, that she didn't want to face.

Acknowledging this- she peered at her visage- filled with an emotion that she couldn't place and stared into her eyes. She didn't even hear the shouts when the boy was being reprimanded, but she could see his eyes. They were her eyes. They were the same.

'My eyes are sorrowful too...'

END OF CHAPTER AUTHOR COMMENTARY:

So there you have it. She met Naruto. He's kind've a jerk at first, calling her a stupid girl and all, but he will get over it soon.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Sakura gets to meet two new characters from the anime, a load of fun if you ask me.

Stay TUNED for **Chapter THREE: _Discouraged and disgruntled_: "You've GOT to be KIDDING ME!"**


	3. You've GOT to be KIDDING me!

I am terribly sorry for the delay in posting. I was working really hard on "When We Went Rogue," trying to get it ready for posting while waiting for reviews. I still didn't get the number I was looking for but hey, whatever. It felt good to finally post something. I was happy when I got a few new reviewers.

Plus with Homework and exams coming up, I am feeling kind of stressed. I am hoping for a good turn out with this chappie. I am actually working on an ANGST fiction involving Kenshin the series. Eventually I want to make it my own, so the characters are prollly going to be OOC. But this is Naruto and thus, that is not important.

As for this story, yes, I didn't post for a month, but that mistake won't happen again, I think. I don't want to be tied to a story like it is a duty that I don't. But I also want to dedicate myself to it, for some degree. I have been thinking a lot about whom and what should be in here. Mainly, you will get to meet all of the students from the anime, but I don't know if Sasuke will be here. I originally planned for him to be a figure from her past. If any of you have been reading the newly translated manga from inane, then you know of their relationship. I personally, DON'T approve. With any luck I will be able to post more soon.

But life goes on for me, and so I will TRY to continue this in a normal, designated pace. I am STILL not certain about Sasuke. I think I could make the chapters shorter, but that is NEVER any fun. In the end, I want my story to be considered successful, in my standards. So I don't know about Sasuke, it will all depend on how I am feeling when I get to the point where I wanted them (Naruto/Sakura) to be together. So your opinion in this matter is appreciated. I will also be responding to reviews now at the end of every chapter.

So forgive me for the lack of updates. As soon as I am finished writing the rough draft for this chapter I am going to write the rough draft for the next, and hopefully you will have two updates in the next week. I don't like to make PROMISES, so please, I beg you, don't flame. I'm a person too ï

-Luky

BTW: The teacher in this chapter is NEW. I am putting HER in this story, because she is the model for my REAL chemistry teacher, McWhirter. Needless to say, I hate them both, and please, do tell me if I make you hate her too. I can assure you that I am BARELY stretching the truth : )

...

**Chapter Three: Discouraged and disgruntled: "I You've GOT to be KIDDING me!"**

...

Sakura realized after am minute that she was eavesdropping and while her conscious was unaffected; her common sense told her that she could be caught. She hastily blinked and the image of her sorrowful eyes disappeared under the shade of her normal gaze. Without a word she turned and walked down the hall heading in the direction that she thought her bag was left.

Her memory was clear, it needed to be in order to exist with her self image intact, and she found her bag without much difficulty. The contents were spewed along the ground. It wasn't much of anything, really. She scooped up the brand new notebooks and loose-leaf paper packets and put them into her bag which was separated into three sections by a strip of dark pink cloth. The first section held her paper and her notebooks, the second slip held her folders and other school supplies. The Third section was the most interesting.

With one look, Sakura noticed it was not there: her binder containing-

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. She looked everywhere around her bag, frantically searching each pocket and the floor surrounding her. Her search ended in vain and she sighed, a faint blush of confusion spreading across her features. Realizing she was late for class now by about 20 minutes, she began to walk the rest of the corridor to her first class.

With reluctance she straightened her clothing, brushing off a single line of dust that had formed when her bag, recently on the floor, had touched her. She knew that her first class would be the worst class. It was hard to admit that to her, but it was true.

This class was a college level class, not very different for most of the classes here, but it was the teacher that really did the class over. She was famous for her snide comments and crude teaching style. Yet, she was the only person they could find for the job. Her age was an unknown, but she had been teaching there since the early 90's. Many A number of students had tried to get her out of the job, and it was a mystery why she had never been removed. Most her past was a mystery, but there had been several message boards that Sakura had found through EXTENSIVE research and blood/tears.

She dreaded the class. No mistake. She had demanded, in return for ENTRY into her classroom there was a required report due on some the strangest topics. It had to be at least 200 pages, but could be no more then 200,000 words... The thesis alone, at least for Sakura, had been an astounding three pages long. She had consulted several different formal essays and was POSITIVE her THESIS was foolproof. The teacher, Shizumi Shizu couldn't TOUCH her! She had spent several days perfecting it, and on the end of the second week she printed it and placed it in her portfolio with all her other cherished worked. But that wasn't important. Her meeting with the boy Naruto this morning had caused her façade to start to slip and she didn't like it one bit.

As she stepped in front of the door, the mysterious past of the teacher within slapped her in the face. In all of her research she had only found a few bits and pieces about this particular teacher's class. Thinking it over, there was really no difference in anything... It probably all came from the same source. She filed the complain in the back of her mind, ready to research it at a later time, and with a reluctant sigh she pushed the door open and walked into the room, a smile on her face.

...

The first thing Sakura noticed was that when she walked into the room everyone got silent and the person, presumably the teachers, swiveled in her "king Henry" chair and greeted her with a sneer. The room was sloped. There were stairs leading along the walls and on each table a desk. It was certainly an interesting set up for a chemistry classroom. She bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Shizumi-sama..." She straightened and bowed again, "I had some difficulties getting to class..."

**( ' ALL THAT STUPID BOYS FAULT ' )**

"That's your explanation?" Came the short reply. Sakura straightened again, this time, her eyes met the teachers and she mentally shuddered.

The woman was rather tall, but very plump. Her neck was long and her chin flapped like a rooster would. Wrinkles covered her face and spread from her forehead down to her neck. Her face seemed to sag, her eyes drooping like a crying face. Her hair was GRAY, a solid tone that was short and curly. It crowned her face and made the top of her head seem smaller the rest of it. On her nose hung a huge pair of small glasses which only helped heighten the sense of "small head-bighead." From the glasses hung a bright pink cord that was extremely out of place because she was wearing brown. What was most disturbing about Sakura's first impression was that she was wearing HOTPINK pants covered by a brown skirt.

She recognized her face from the Teacher ID that was placed on the schools formal website. It was exactly the same as the picture that was on the website, yet the picture on the website said it was taken in 1913...

Sakura tried not to notice the flab of flesh jiggle when the old teacher spoke next.

"Your extreme tardiness is unacceptable, "Sakura's ears began to burn underneath her long side-swept bangs. A soft murmur swept across the classroom. She controlled the burning of her face but mental gasped when Shizumi-sama spoke next-

"Detention."

Sakura's mouth fell open in shock. Her straight hair curled at the ends and she screamed a long and overly dramatic, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In reality, Sakura simply nodded once as her new teacher, in her very first class, on her VERY first day, gave her very FIRST detention. She took the paper with deft hands and watched as they shook. "Where do I report to?" She asked quietly, her face blank.

She had seen no need to memorize where detention hall was held. She didn't know if it was a classroom, or if it was held in the cafeteria, or for that matter, what to DO in detention. She was the "PERFECT" student, at least the model student if nothing else. She didn't NEED to know where the detention room was...

**( ' WHY I OUGHTA!!!- ') **

The old teacher spoke, a grin spreading across her face evilly, "you're lucky. I will NOT be here after school today, so you will just report to detention hall for the meanwhile." Sakura was able to deduct that _Detention_ was NORMALLY held somewhere else, and that it could, if the teacher insisted, be held in the classroom. Quietly she wondered if that would work the same way with a male teacher... Wasn't there some rule about that?...

Caught up in her thoughts, Sakura missed Shizumi-sama's next instructions, and she blushed furiously when she was told were to take her seat for a third time. She stiffly walked over to her desk. Her ears burned as every eyes followed her to her seat. As she got to her desk, she realized that she was the only one there.

Here seat was at the end of the walkway three tables below the top table. Her seat was between two seats which were currently empty. She secretly wondered where the other students could be. For such a difficult class, she was surprised that she had seen so many students in the class. Her lab-desk-table-thing was the only place that had three chairs, all three empty for that matter. Every other desk was filled and every chair has a bottom warming it.

It must be the "BAD kid" table.

Still, she found it hard to believe that the cause of her misfortune was because she was already labeled as a bad student. She refused to believe it. She instead focused her energy on being angry at the cause of her problematic day.

**( ' HAD that STUPID BOY BEEN WATCHING WHERE HE WAS GOING!!!! ' )**

Mentally she ensured herself that she would kill him the next chance she got. She sat down at her desk and moaned mentally. It wasn't the start of the school year as a perfect student- it was the start of the year of a DELINGUET!

She looked at her detention slip and felt tears sting her eyes. She blink them away hastily as she heard Mrs. Shizumi, whom she had already dubbed "the bird lady," speak.

"Where is your paper, Ms. Haruna? I do believe that even YOU have the report that was assigned before you could even ENTER this class. You have it, do you not?" Sakura nodded, determined now not to be the laughing stock of the classroom. She pulled up her backpack and was sifting through section one when she realized that her 200 page report had been placed in her portfolio as well as many other things. She felt her tears form again, but blinked them back.

"It seems to have been misplaced, Shizumi-sempai." She said softly. Again the class tittered uncontrollably. Sakura blushed furiously and said, at the stern look that appeared on her teachers face, "but I can have it in your hands by the end of the day." She hoped that would be enough to sati-

"Good. Double detention." And turned away.

Sakura was stunned. She blinked disbelievingly at the stooping woman who had turned away from her to retrieve another detention slip. She felt her mouth move, and wasn't able to stop the small, rebellious burst that came from her subconscious Sakura, "Fine, I'll gladly serve TWO."

Mrs. Shizumi turned with a smile, and held out her new slip, and with another sickeningly sweet smile she let her big black pen scribble away another detention slip with her name on it. Sakura gulped loudly, the faces of the rest of the class roared up at her, making her head spin. She walked back down the steps, away from her desk and retrieved the detention slips from her FAT palm.

She returned to her desk, but not before "The Bird Lady," had found another way to torment her further, by telling her that she had to put her backpack on the side counter. She placed her dusty bag on the DUSTY counter and noticed that every other student had their backpacks at their sides. She felt the words rise to her throat, words of argument and anger, but she choked them back. She was determined not to let them see her weakness or her displeasure at her first chance of being a perfect student. They would ALL regret it when she rose to the top above them all, that they would!

She heard another roar of laughter, undoubtedly due to another of "The Bird Ladies" cruel comments. Sakura returned to the desk, the sounds of laughter reaching the top of her ears and flooding over the top of her face. She sat down at her desk with resignation and opened her fresh notebook. Her pen ready, she heard the sound of the rest of the class in total silence then, and she looked around. She could have sworn a set of instructions had been recited to a student. After a moment of looking around, she realized it was SHE who had been given instruction.

"Please read through Chapter One, out loud, must I repeat myself?" The bird lady spouted another spray of saliva **( ' It's probably POISONESS to the TOUCH! ' ).**

Sakura looked down at her desk and back up to the teacher's face, her neck jiggling as she said cruelly, "are you STUPID? Read Chapter ONE out loud! Or are you too DULL to here me!!! READ MY LIPS!!!"

Sakura felt her rage boil. She got up again, this time to retrieve her book from the side counter. When she got there, she pulled out the heavy textbook from the middle section and felt the bag flatten. This was a college course book. She took her seat. The rest of the class continued to laugh, and she hoped that whoever was the person who sat beside her was at least a kind person, otherwise a year of this class as going to be unbearable.

As she began to read, the sound of The Bird Ladies complains drifted to her ears, infinitely causing the inner Sakura to gurgle with rage. Regardless of taste or anything else, she began to speak over her, testing her from the top of the classroom. The class was silent again as she read loudly enunciating every syllable, and exaggerating everything. The laughter had faded into a stunned admiration for her OBVIOUS defiance and she finished the chapter with a superior smile, one of her best and most free feeling.

When Sakura looked down at the bottom of the classroom she caught the look on "The Bird Lady" face and felt regret touch her heart. Her brief period of glory dawned on her like a cresting wave and she slumped into her chair further and swallowed hard.

It was going to be a long 2 hour class period...

...

...

**END OF CHAPTER AUTHOR COMMENTARY:**

So I hope you liked this chapter. I promise that as soon as I finish studying for my test (Tuesday) that I will start up on chapter FOUR! Once again I am TRULY sorry about the lack of updates : (

I have an idea: If you can guess who the two people whome Sakura sits with are, then I will do something for you! As far as that goes, I hope you have a good time guessing ï It's harder cause it I two people.

But I am hoping for a good number of reviews? I also am hoping that you will be KIND in your reviews and no FLAMES, please? I will be updateing the edited version soon, I think, so if you feel the need to check it out, then you can : )

Until next time:

Luky

**Now, REVIEW!**

...


	4. Go FIGURE!

_NaruSaku: UPDATED: _

_November 11, 2004_

_Well I **can** at **least** thanks for your reviews. So at the end of this chapter there will be a response for everyone that reviewed. The correct guess for who she sits next to is: Hinata and Shikamaru. You'll be pleasantly surprised, I think, at the way I bring them both into the story. I will be placing them in the way that I would imagine meeting them in real life._

_It's true though, I received what I deem a FLAME. My real first for this story : ( AND if I recall correctly, I did not ASK for a flame, I advised against one, because they tend to depress me. In response to the FLAME, however, I will be adding a comment to the end of the page… after all; it is also a review, no matter HOW disheartening it was…_

_The problem is that it couldn't have come at a worse time. I got sick on Tuesday -- and managed to NOT take my test. And since you all have a good idea of how my/Sakura's new teacher is, you can probably guess that she gave me hell for it --_

_However, I don't have to take the test until Monday so I figured I could type right about now, Wednesday. Since I am not feeling the best, (once again due to the flame and the heavy burden of life), I'll apologize if there is anything wrong with my writing. _(Yay, I got a 63 on that test too :D 63 (((OBVIOUS sarcasm)))

_I am hoping that there is at least SOME character development occurring here… Because we aren't even finished with the first day, I find it hard to believe that there would be, but even still… I hope your enjoying my Sakura because I enjoy writing her. I'm also hoping you'll like the way the other characters are placed in this story as well. _

December 1, 2004

I wanted to apologize, I had made a semi-promise that I would post more then one chapter that week, however, life got the better of me, and I was unable to post because of a faulty decision on my part. But we all make mistakes, and step out of the box, all that it means is that I am now paying for it -- So I am sorry about your chapter, and I hope you will like this one, because I went through and act of congress to get it posted, BELIEVE me. I had WANTED to post it sooner… but once again, oh well.

Exams are here for me, and I have to study for chemistry, "just like Sakura" my friend who is fan at school tells me- and we laugh about it. I'm still typing; in fact I have been PLANNING some events in this story out… YAY! I hope you like my new characters too, I try to make them fitting, and I got the question, are they in Japan? The answer is NO, they are in American, I think (WORRIED) I have to sort the DETAILS out over Christmas break!

Happy Holidays everyone!

Enjoy, and don't forget to check out the bottom of this page if you reviewed for me. : P

-Luky

…

**Chapter Four: "Go FIGURE: Late AGAIN!"**

…

**( ' Thank you GOD! ' )**

Sakura wearily dragged her body around the corner officially leaving the Science section and turning into the elective block. She had never felt so weary. It didn't show in the way she carried herself though, and she still walked with her head held high and her back straight. She prided herself on her ability to maintain her image, no matter what the circumstance. After going through a class like she just had, she figured it was a good thing she had worked so hard on that ability, otherwise the new exchange student would have been crawling to Music class.

She had been counting on her first class flying by without a problem. In all truth, she had known that Shizumi's **(' Damn BIRD LADY! ' )** class would be the most difficult but she had never expected it to be so detrimental to her person. Not to mention, she would have never had guessed she would leave that same first class with her very first three detentions…

-On her very first day.

Sakura let a glum look pass over her face as she crept along the halls. She couldn't believe she was late for another class. She thought that giving her multiple detentions and a huge case of humiliation was enough for the "old-bat" but that hadn't been the case. She had needed the extra enjoyment from her displeasure…

( ( ( FLASHBACK ) ) )

Sakura hurriedly rushed down the steps, her text book in her arms and her black bag slung over her shoulder with practiced haste. The bell signaling her release from first period hell was still ringing and she kept her head high as she strolled past the last row of desks but had to let out a mental sigh when the screech of Shizumi-sama's voice echoed through out the classroom. She didn't have time to ignore it either as the dreaded woman's hand cruelly snaked out to grasp her around the arm.

Instantaneously the inner Sakura burst angrily out of the protective shield surrounding her and the outwards Sakura began to instantly entertain in rebellious thoughts.

Sakura gave it a sideways glance of irritation before she turned and with a well practiced smile on her face said, "Yes, Shizumi-sempai?" The grip on her arm was painful, the old-bat's greasy talons sinking into her flesh. A spray of spittle issued from the woman's mouth to form something to the effects of: "disobedient child," but Sakura contained her flinch and remained silent, listening irritated to her high pitched squawk.

"I will have that report Monday." Sakura looked down at the hand that gripped her arm and violently considered the idea of jerking away. She pictured herself ripping her arm free and reciting the student-teacher code of conduct book in her face, where in section 13i. Line 347 it clearly stated that all physical contact between a student and an instructor is prohibited and any fluctuations to this rule would be grounds for immediate removal from post (referring to the teacher and not the child). But she just smiled and responded in kind, "Yes Shizumi-sama, I will have that report on your desk before Monday, if at all possible."

The grip on her arm increased. Sakura lost her nerve.

"Until then, Shizumi-sama." And she shook her arms free and left the classroom her head held high. It was only until she had walked out the door did she realize that the tardy bell for the next class was ringing and she had to have a pass from her previous teacher to not be counted late. With a hurried cry she turned to the door, the hall completely deserted, and watches in horror as the door slammed closed. It was only then that Sakura realizes that Shizumi had no classes for the rest of the day, and that it was unlikely that she would be able to get a pass.

With a mental sigh she turned and started on her way to the next class.

( ( ( End of FLASHBACK ) ) )

**( ' FRICKIN' SADIST! ' ) **Inner Sakura raged.

And she didn't need the extra, added on, for a special, on sale price, worry about her portfolio. Even now she felt something inside her stretch, like a string, taunt across her chest constraining her breath. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't find it. She had no idea if she had managed to save her 200 and plus-paged-report on a floppy disk. In fact, she could remember that it didn't fit, not even when it was compressed…

It must have really skidded somewhere when she ran **( ' I was RAN into! I didn't RUN into ANYBODY! That STUPID Naruto- ' ) **and was probably kicked further by Iruka sensei. And from there it was probably picked up by somebody when she was meeting the Hokage and Iruka-sensei.

Even now Sakura felt a funny feeling creep up into the base of her stomach as she thought again about the boy and his brilliant blue eyes. They shimmered like that of a cat and had pierced her deeply, with only a look. She still didn't know why that had affected her so much either. It had brought forth something in her that she had long since buried. She didn't care to remember what happened in her past.

Maybe that was why she had forgotten it?

She shook her head, 'I HAVE to think about it in a positive attitude!' she thought indignantly.

**( ' Oh my god! I've LOST it! ' )**

She shook her head again, for good measure and to get rid of "Inner Sakura", and made the final turn towards the music block. Even if she couldn't find her paper it could easily be emailed to her from her Aunt and Uncle in Japan. And if not- she would simply re-write it. She knew everything there was to know, after all, regarding the subject of atomic bonds. She could rewrite it, there was no worry.

Right?

"And I can remember my past if I want to…" She didn't realize that she had spoken out loud until came to a stop outside of the music classroom door.

She was alone in the hall because in her quiet thinking/walk she had lost track of time and had failed to measure the distance with her steps. It was true, she had mapped the entire school out and with the distance paired with her normal walking speed she had determined an already set speed for her to get to her varies classes without being late. It was unfortunate that she had worn herself out in the earlier part of the morning, otherwise she might have been able to adjust herself accordingly (after that meeting with Shizumi-sama had taken up a good portion of her time).

And the thought of that un-called for conduct made the detention slips in her pocket start to burn and drag her clothing towards the floor like a lead weight. She clamped a hand over her pocket and her face became serene, her mask falling into place again. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to have let her mask fall so many times during the day (really only during her first class: the first 3 hours wasn't all that much considering she had 5 more to go). She stepped closer and let her hand twist the simple, yet elegantly shaped door handle and opened the door.

As she stepped across the threshold she felt the first twinge of something long forgotten in the back of her mind. Ignoring it, she looked over and around the room and couldn't help but feel the smile swim across her features.

It was exactly what she had expected.

A tall, yet slender woman, whom Sakura knew to be 22 years old, swept across the room towards her. She floated gracefully to stand next to Sakura and she felt another twinge of remembrance tease at her conscious as the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Midori Kusanagi, you must be our new exchange student." Her voice was musical and had a melodic tune to it. Sakura looked up into the bright, SMILING face. Her complexion was fair, her face crowned by a head full of luscious brown curls that twisted and spun and lay across her shoulders and down the small of her back like a curtain. It was rich in color and shine and it adorned her shoulders like a dark shawl. She was wearing a long, ankle length skirt that was pristine white with a yellow ribbon lining at the edge. It floated around her legs like a bell when she walked and Sakura was reminded of the ancient shrine maidens in her homeland, Japan, who had worn pants that had the same effect. Across her chest was a simple white cotton blouse with the same color ribbon that spilled across the U shaped collar line to tie in a pretty yellow bow just at the point where any normal teenage boy would be looking. And it was obvious that the young gentleman in this classroom were hard pressed to not look at such a place.

Midori Kusanagi was 22 years old, had graduated from high school when she was only 15 and had gotten her doctorate in Music six years later. Sakura had never been able to figure out exactly how she had managed to escape from school like she had. It was only in the past year that she had been teaching at Osaka. She was the only recent addition to the staff, as the older music teacher had decided to retire after 60 years of service.

Even now Sakura couldn't understand exactly how someone could be so old and stay at a school for so long and she distantly wondered if maybe the Bird Lady would retire soon too, maybe tomorrow. She knew thinking that was just and exercise in wish-full thinking, but she could always remain hopeful!

She realized that Kusanagi-sensei was introducing her to the classroom and she looked up at the taller woman and found herself drowning in her swirling green depths. That woman had the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. They swirled and seemed to switch shades and twinkle as she smiled. They were deep like an ocean full of knowledge and talent and beauty.

Sakura felt another twinge. This time it was envy.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you Miss, Sakura Haruna, our new exchange student from Japan." She put her hands lightly on Sakura's shoulders and she was reminded of the gentleness she had felt when she had met the Hokage- and was reminded that she had met him this morning and ever since then everything she had planned for this school was not happening the way she had wanted/thought it too. This was probably the only thing, this teacher, she had expected from this school. This teacher was just as she remembered. She still didn't believe it had only been 3 hours since she had met the Hokage-

It felt like forever.

She was led to her seat, and Sakura was able to notice that the class consisted of 15 boys and 29 girls, including herself. She was sat down and noticed that the seat next to her was empty but next to the empty seat was a boy whose girth far extended that of the balanced music chair. She could safely assume that the next to hers was a female and that the boy that sat next to her had a deficiency regarding food and food consumption. Even as Midori talked he munched on a king sized "Carmel-Swift" and was currently busy pealing back the wrapper to another.

"Sakura, today we are trying out to see what voice part you will be singing. We have finished with everyone else, I'm afraid so I do believe it is your turn." Sakura felt the knot of dread curl through her stomach as she got up from her seat. It was good that she had remembered to take her bag off otherwise she would have walked up to the front of the class with her bag still at her waist and from her first experience with her bag she would most likely be remembering to keep her bag at her desk/chair.

As she neared the piano she remembered her confusion when she had done her research on this school, and this type of class. She didn't understand why American's had to have "electives," or even why they were essential to graduate. She would have felt much better if she had been able to just skip on by and take the advanced courses in math and Science, and perhaps History too? But no- electives were required for graduation so she had picked her first set of electives, for her first day, carefully. Now as she neared the piano, having never sung before in her life, she felt tension lace up her spine.

It wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be. As Kusanagi-sensei gave instructions she followed them. When she was asked to sing a note, she sang it, with little or no trouble. When she was asked to sing a scale, she nearly made the class feint with joy because her pitch was so excellent. She could control where her voice flew too very well and without very much thinking, Kusanagi-sensei determined that Sakura was easily a "Numero Uno Soprano!" (With an obvious English accent beneath the horribly pronounced Spanish. Sakura had to smile at her energy.

When she returned to her desk she had a smile on her face. She was glad she had aced the test, and now everyone in her music class knew her name and knew that she had a spectacular voice. It was a great start for her in this class. She couldn't help the smile across her face. Things were looking up since running into Naruto and Shizumi's class.

And for the rest of class she was taught about how she should breath while singing, proper posture, a good diet that she could keep to stay healthy, and several other little things that were required to know for singing. Sakura played her part well. She was attentive as possible and didn't flinch a bit. She couldn't help the quick twitch of her lips as she watched Kusanagi-sensei twirl around the room, singing, showing her that it was possible to sing and dance and not get winded.

Sometime during that class Sakura learned the name of the big **( 'BIG is an UNDERSTATEMENT! ' )** boy next to her was Chouji. She had to smile when he was gently admonished for cramming another bar of chocolate down his throat. In all honesty, the way he ate… Sakura felt sick just watching him. But she and the rest of the class laughed along with Kusanagi-sempai and it was kind and light hearted. She felt like a normal girl for that instant, and she was almost completely at ease. And it also helped to see that after the boy had sat down he had whipped out another bar, this time it was a "Milky-Cream" bar and he stuffed it into his mouth before she could see him do it. Sakura laughed in the middle of a warm up and she found several other faces turning to smile at her.

After the two hour class period was over, Sakura was extremely excited. She had been unable to speak with anyone there but the laughter and their smiles let her know that they weren't stiff necked **( ' LOSERS ' ) **students like she had expected. And the girl who would have sat next to her was absent too, so Sakura knew that once they met they would become fast friends, so she wasn't worried really.

It didn't even faze her that she was acting like any other normal student, and could have easily been in any other music class. She didn't stop to think that "wow, the people in here aren't the tight necked people whom would be in a school of this prestige" or "wow, no teacher would trip over a music stand and simply laugh about it" or "WOW, I didn't know that you could eat in the classrooms." For the time in that class it didn't affect her, the name and standing of the school didn't matter. She was just learning music and wasn't putting on an image.

_(This is CERTAINLY healthy (((Smile)))_

As Sakura heard the bell ring, the class got up, stood and began to file out of the classroom. She saw that they were laughing and smiling. She couldn't help but laugh at it. She grabbed her bag and watched CHouki amble down the steps, his large bottom swaying with his considerable mass. She laughed again.

From the side she saw Kusanagi-sensei walking towards her. She was amazed again about how beautiful the woman was, and she could see that some of her obscene height was due to the two inch white strappy sandals she wore on her feet.

( ' I want to be JUST like Kusanagi-sempai! ' ) Thought inner Sakura with a lance of determination.

"Sakura-chan… May I call you that?" Sakura watched her come to a stop the faint smell of lilacs drifted to her nose.

"Yes, Kusanagi-sempai, you may call me whatever you please." She smiled, genuine, and felt something inside her flutter almost painfully with remembrance. She didn't have an explanation for the feeling and she ignored it for the time being.

Kusanagi-sempai smiled warmly and with a comforting hand on her shoulder said, "Then you may call me Midori." Sakura felt the significance of what Midori was saying. She felt something in her glow and she smiled broadly and bowed at her waist, a clumsy bow and said, "Yes Midori! I look forward to our next class!" and turned to leave.

Midori watched Sakura walk away, a misty look extending across her features as she watched the pink haired girl make her way down the hall, her pink hair gently swishing around her waist in a long straight curtain.

'She doesn't seem to remember,' she thought wistfully, 'I guess that is good…' Sakura disappeared around the corner, a smile still evident on her face and as she turned away Midori shut the door and let the first tears begin to fall.

…

**END OF CHAPTER AUTHOR COMMENTARY:**

…

_YAY! It is done! I had so much fun writing this chappie! It is a little boring if you ask me but I was so intent on just letting everyone read about the new teachers and circumstances that I just couldn't leave out what happened in the classes. You can be happy, there is only ONE other class for this day and it is Iruka's class. And then there is detention and home. So if there are those who are looking fro Naruto/Sakura action, you will have to wait because it comes in chapter seven. _

_I have been thinking a lot about this story and how the characters fall into place and what they are and how they work. Which way you meet them? It'll be great. I put Chouji in here because I needed another student. He was just a place in. The big ones, haha, excuse the pun, will be Ion, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee. Neji will be in here too, but he won't be for a long time. And I STILL don't know about Sasuke… He is a PART of Sakura's past, I'll let you know that much, but whether or not it will cause difficulties for Naruto/Sakura fans like myself, LOL, is undeterminable at this time :D_

_So, any feedback is appreciated. SEE! I said I was having some trouble but I would STILL post. Keep in mind, I am STILL typing. If I couldn't type, I would do things long hand, although I despise long hand --_

_The next chapter is where you meet Iruka and Sakura speaks with him in regards to the building project "report" he had filed sometime in the beginnings of the year. I might throw in something to traumatize our heroine further, during lunch, but I am not certain yet :D I'm going to take a break since I have been doing this non stop and I am still in trouble ( (((nods))) and rightfully so…)_

And the responses to the REVIEWS are here: (I was really happy that I had gotten so many :D)

…

**Mike Pan**- I truly HATE my teacher- in fact, she is intentionally trying to fail me because I had a TDE to get out of her class for choir, and she said she didn't sign the paper. Sucker, is all I can say because I have the paper work :D

**JoeDoeBell**- Thanks for you review! It was GREAT for constructive critique! I will try to not to second guess myself so much, especially since you are right and it is NOT professional! Your review, telling me that it was amusing, made me very happy!

**CuteC**- Your excitement is so endearing! Thanks! I'll send you updates as soon as I can get my computer functioning with AOL again J (I love the upside down smiley (: )

**Ayumu-Kun**- I'm sorry, it is doubtful that Naruto will get very much time where it is written about what he thinks (not certain what that is called, third person?) It will have a little bit from everywhere, so you don't need to worry. The ninja's of Konoha are HARD to hate, so I had to make some stuff up to make the reality of the school being so different apparent. :D

**Malita**- SORRY! If you read the author's notes, I said somewhere that I did not want a proofreader? Whenever I have the time I simply edit it and then repost it. I shouldn't have that trouble now though because of the new feature :D Sorry for the inconvenience, are you mad at me?!

**Third Degree Run**- Well, I have a few ideas of how Sakura gets rid of her, some of the ways I wish I could get rid of her. I recently found out that my chemistry teacher "Irish's up" her coffee, as I like to call it- puts alcohol in it :D And there I was wondering why she was such a grouch- she is Scottish and a straight whiskey caffeine witch :D I am glad you hate her as much as me- makes me HAPPY! > What does TDR mean, lol?

**Sn00b**- This isn't your real name is it? I can't find you on an author alert list, so I was kind've confused :P

**Kabuto-san**- You were right, Hinata and Shikamaru! I hate her too! Sorry for the lack of updates, my friend! I am comforted in the fact that you all cared so much to review though :D Thanks!

**Krn-Kimbap**- You've been so faithful in reading my posts! Thanks so much! I often times have trouble finding adjectives other then "good" while I write. It is one of those things I think I need to be conscious of in my writing! Thanks for the correction :D

**NarutoGirl**- She is insane! I like Chemistry too, almost as much as Biology, (although I am mainly an English/Musician type of student) but her style of NOTE taking, lab report, test- does not work for me. I hope you'll like her and Sakura's next encounter! Do you think it is selfish that I am using a teacher from my life and venting about her, inventing an alternate universe to complain about her to others?

**UnImportant**- Thanks for the flame, please do not continue to read and write the things that you have. It was insulting and while it could have been "crueler" I thought it was cruel enough for my taste. If you feel the need to flame again? Don't. In fact, since you feel that way, I do believe you can stop reading this entirely. Thanks :D

**AnimEvivvErz**- It HAD been awhile, sorry for the long wait… again! As far as WWWR, hehe… I am sort've at a loss for how to phrase the next part, it is difficult and I haven't started working on it yet -- sorry if you were waiting for that… Want me to spoil? I did leave it at a horrible cliffy… Lol!

**Keltosh**- I don't like Sasuke either, so let's hate him and hopefully he won't make an APPEARANCE in the story :D

**Smiter**- The teacher IS vile, that is why she has Midori directly after- but is Midori really all that perfect? Oo you'll have to read and find out- the main plot is appearing!

**Kyuubi In Disguise**- YAY! It worked! You should still review for every chapter! I just finished reading a 101 chapter story but I reviewed for EVERY chapter, just to make myself known… Granted, there were 2801 reviews so I probably WASN'T noted, but I took up a few pages :D I'm proud! Naruto is smart I think, he just doesn't apply himself properly… I got a 63 on that test, but oh well! YAY! So you will review for this chappie too?!

**SugaBab**- Thanks for going back and reviewing for every chapter!

…

And I PROMISE I won't have such super long commentaries anymore. I like to talk so if I ever get internet back, I'd like to resume conversations via email :D

Now REVIEW! AND NO FLAMING

BTW: Has anybody noticed what the title for every chapter as well as the story signifies? What is it and where does it come from? Think of the story and piece it together in your mind. If you have a good guess, tell me about it and I will send you a cookie.

So send me a review? I LOVE you! (I got 20 this last chapter, can I get the same?! OO)

Happy Holidays! ( December 8, 2004)


	5. Sakura's PROPOSAL!

December 18, 2004,

_I finally managed to get this posted; I have to say that I am feeling extremely giddy. Unfortunately, I have to say that there isn't any Naruto in this chapter, and probably won't be in the next chapter. But I can assure you I will have Chapter Six posted by Christmas Eve, so don't get mad. And soon after that, if I get tablet, then I will be EXTREMELY happy. I see that I have some new reviewers! This is cool! I'll be responding to all reviews at the end of this chapter, so check for your response! _

_I promised I wouldn't write very much for an author's note, but I realized something. I REALLY want to talk about the story. I am EXCITED about it, truly I am. And I also figured out that for a humor/Romance story, it could often times be humorless and romance less. To give myself a little bit of lee-way I figure that the hero hasn't really made his appearance yet and even then, it is still on the first day. So I think I will type this part here in hopes that I can simply post the events of the rest of this first day and the detention in this chapter. I am hoping that, depending on how long this chapter is after I am finished with Iruka's class and Sakura's discussion that I will have room to put the detention event. But I will just have to see. And if there is room I will describe where she lives and the like… So that next chapter she can meet some new people, and maybe see Naruto too. _

_And I have figured out how I want their relationship to go: From enemies, to friends, to dating, to love, to blah, blah blah. I want them to start out as friends that way it can develop, don't worry, QUICKLY into a full blown romance. And of course, there will be a few little things in the way. In fact, I have been kind of at a loss because I simply wanted Naruto to meet Sakura and I had the circumstances to how they met down pat, but other then that, I have nothing. _

_Still, I don't want to lose any readers because Naruto isn't here- all I can say is, it will be worth the wait! I PROMISE! So just stick with me, it has been fun writing up until this point, and I have a good deal of her past and how Midori and everything filters in, so I am really thankful for all of the ideas you guys gave me! This chapter is kind've short because I don't really know how to have a discussion on building things. Lol, I am not going to be a building designer. I think this is important to go over, though, because this building project will start during Sakura and Naruto's relationship in they're sophomore year. From then on, it will grow until they graduate, assuming that Naruto's idiocy has worn off on Sakura and they get kicked off. Gosh! I have so much planned for this story now! I have cold chills… I might just have to split it up into two stories! This is going to be so much fun! _

_Once again, sorry for Naruto's absence, stick in for the final show and you'll love me! BTW- I'll try to add more humor, but what type of humor gets you best? Tell me in your review, okay :D _

-LukyLady123

…

**Chapter Five: Rational and Irrational: "PROPOSAL!" **

…

Sakura threw her partially eaten lunch into the trash receptacle that was conveniently placed at the end of every table. She had swept her eating place clean and made certain that she hadn't left any trash. She briefly considered asking for another napkin so she could clean the mess next to hers but she wasn't really all that concerned but she had eaten so fast and so ill-mannered-like that she figured her only retribution was to clean her own mess up. She didn't have to suck up to anybody in the cafeteria, although it wouldn't hurt to become friendly with the cafeteria ladies here. That could possibly earn her some points.

**( ' WHATEVER ' ) **

She left early from the lunch hall, determined to see if Iruka-sensei was teaching a class right then. Her mood had not changed in the two hour time period that she had been given for lunch. She wasn't at all surprised when she had not seen many people there. Most of their families came and picked them up and took them out to an expansive lunch somewhere exotic and fed them until they were bursting at the seems, like Chouji. For poor students like her, an expansive lunch was not a possibility. She was lucky to have her ham sandwich on Barley bread and a mayonnaise packet from the cafeteria.

**( ' GOD this BLOWS! ' ) **

She realized, after careful deliberation, that it would be impossible for her to speak with Iruka-sensei after school in regards to the building of dorms on school campus because she, at present, had three detentions and no idea about what she was supposed to due during the time period listed on the sheet. It would be best not to be late for such things, she concluded solemnly with a deft nod of her head.

It was logical for her to go and see Iruka during lunch in this case. Because she had no clue of where to report to for her punishment she could term this visit as informational and logical. She could take the time to get directions from him…

**( ' It's not like he doesn't know you're just a LIAR anyway! You've already been caught getting in trouble by him anyway! ' ) **Inner Sakura Goaded…

As she neared the classroom she saw through the glass panel that the classroom was vacant and empty. Regardless, she lifted a dainty hand and knocked carefully, remembering somewhere that it was polite to knock on doors before entering a room of any sort, most of all the opposite sex's'. She still felt the elation of her emotionless deduction and the vibrant class period with Midori-san.

Not using the honorific felt very strange as it was a custom in Japan to use them as terms of respect. Still, it was her choice whether or not she wanted to use them or not, and while Midori had used a completely unprofessional way about asking her to cal upon her differently, she felt the urge to comply. Besides, she didn't say anything about not using honorifics, if she even knew what they were…

Besides, Midori had given her the best care she had yet to receive since the eventful morning with Naruto and Shizumi- ( ' BAKA ' ) sensei's class. She was happy enough that she didn't really know why she was standing outside of the classroom grinning like a fool.

It only put a small damper on her mood when the door suddenly burst open, sending her flying backwards-

**( ' What the Fu- ' ) **

-landing ungracefully on her bottom with an "OOF". Sakura instinctively rubbed her head, although it was her bottom that was injured, and peeked up through her eyes just in time to see a girl rush by, her red hair ruffling and smoking. It was cut short and was scraggly and incredibly dirty looking, an unkempt look about her in its entirety. Sakura bit her bottom lip and stifled her retort to the rude behavior and instead turned to the classroom door.

"The least she could have done was helping me stand up…" She said out loud, allowing some bitterness to show. She got up, and dusted at her clothing, aware that rubbing at her butt probably wasn't the most polite thing to do, but better that then look like crap. She started to open the door and step into the classroom when a huge gust of wind blasted her back, as well as the very significant smell of SMOKE. Se blinked a row of soot rubbing into her eyes and gave a soft cry of pain. She bent over and gently rubbed at her eye, trying to ease the horrible sting.

"Did you get some soot in your eye, Miss Haruna?" Sakura was so startled that she jerked upright and smashed the back of her head on the front of Iruka's face. She gave a soft cry as her head spun and she sank to her knees, dazed, little whirlpools spinning around in her eyes...

**( ' Whaahh?! ' ) **

The whole situation was very funny to be honest. Inner Sakura was laughing evilly in Sakura's pounding head and it only increased the dizzying sensation sweeping past her eyes.

It wasn't funny to Sakura.

She winced, realizing immediately whose head she had smashed into. She gave a soft cry of horror and rushed an apology to her lips. Her watery eyes opened half way as she tried to make a futile swipe at them.

"It's okay." She heard him say, and forced herself not to sigh in relief. She stood up and brushed at her clothing and gave Iruka a looking-over. His clothing was mussed, as if he had recently been doing something dirty, and his hair was loose from his ponytail and standing at every end. The funniest part though, had to be his face, where it was apparent that he had been wearing glasses because there was a circular patch around both of his eyes where the skin was tanned, and not black with soot. Sakura gave a mirthless laugh at the image, still recovering herself from the repeated damage done to her head. Not to mention her butt was aching…

_…really-really bad. _

"I was reading instructions to a student who is not very good at English. It's unfortunate that I don't know German either…" Iruka continued to explain. Sakura felt an incredulous smile lift across her face without her go ahead- and wanted to smack herself for it. Giving instructions for a SCIENCE experiment???

"So I was telling her what to do by looking at the pictures." Sakura peeked around his side and saw that the entire front counter was black instead of the normal woody color. She stifled another laugh with a little more effort, at least her head was a little clearer now and her eyes weren't watery with tears.

"So why are you here, Miss Haruna?" he asked, his gaze on hers, "I was under the impression that we would be speaking after school about the Building Project." His thick brow curved in an inquiring look and Sakura felt a blush of shame over her features… He was suspecting her of doing something bad already. She realized with a gasp that it was probably because she had been with the miscreant NARUTO!

**( ' ARGH!!! Stupid Guerilla shouldn't make ASUMPTIONS! ' ) **

She shook the mental Sakura away and steeled herself: she was prepared for this- she had researched every almost every avenue and was FULLY prepared for this!

"I came here, early so that I could speak with you regarding the conversation we had earlier today in the hall." She said, in her most professional voice yet. She watched in satisfaction as his face seemed to take on the "Your-so-intelligent" look or the "I'm-relieved" look. She smiled to herself.

**( ' HELL YEAH! ' ) **

"I thought you were going to speak with me regarding that after school…" He drawled on. Sakura blushed, bowing her head. It was an act to show remorse as she said "And I came early because have received a detention from my first class and will be unable to stay late." She heard Iruka laugh heartedly and she looked up into his face, his scar seeming to stretch longer across his face as his whole face expanded with the force of his laugh.

Meanwhile, Inner Sakura was dieing with rage, screaming obscenities.

Sakura steeled her face, but she couldn't hide the mirthful lift of her eyebrows at his strange behavior and the way he tossed his whole head back when he laughed. When he had been quietly subdued he asked in a strange voice, one that needed more oxygen, "It was Katsuragi Shizumi, wasn't it?" She couldn't help but give a small laugh to as they shared what Sakura thought to be the first starting of a bond between them.

It wouldn't be as easy to milk him over as it was Midori, but then again, he had seen that she was late- but she was willing to work at it. Not everybody was a pure and kind soul like Midori and she had a feeling that Iruka was a pure soul that was a little less forgiving. Still… She was willing to win his approval and then…

She would be the one on the top.

**( ' HELL YEAH! ' ) **

He motioned her inside the classroom and asked her "did you find the office alright? Hokage-sama told me about how you had gotten lost." Sakura shook her head, "actually, I simply went to class." This incited another round of laughter from him.

"Sakura-chan, may I call you that?" he asked and was received by a small nod on her part, "I hate to tell you, but you HAVE to get a pass otherwise it is an automatic detention!" He couldn't help himself that time and he burst into laughter again. Sakura's expression fell as he bent at the waist to try and contain his laughter as she thought of the three she already had BURNING a hole into her pocket.

"But it's the teachers… who… ha-ha… give th-… Detention!!!" he laughed. Sakura felt a biting retort at her lips for his unprofessional behavior but shut herself up and straightened her posture and expression. She liked this man as a teacher, but he was unpredictable and wavered in his behavior. She felt her own behavior change, but ignored it. She might as well save her image from further desecration and get on with what she wanted to talk about.

She looked at the clock which she knew would be over the door. She was still very surprised at his behavior. For a man who was divorced and his children taken from him, and a drinking problem, he seemed pretty normal. Not to mention how unbelievable it was for an Osaka High teacher to act the way he was. She noticed that there were only a few more minutes until the end of lunch and thus- the end of her "conversation" if it was anything more then the BELITTING of her character and her misfortune.

'I HATE Karma…' she thought spitefully.

"Actually Iruka-sensei, if we could talk about the building project, we only have a few more minutes and I fear that that will be insufficient time to discuss this topic." She asked when he had finally stopped laughing. Four more minutes until class starts…

"Actually, I don't want to talk about the building project," Sakura felt like a stone had been thrown down her throat, "Could you possibly write it up for me, what you want to say that is? That way we can confer when I have your opinion and maybe argue?"

Another report, a lost ham sandwich lunch… What more could they take from her? Her PRIDE?

**( ' DAMN IT! ' ) **

Sakura nodded once and answered, "Yes, Iruka-sensei, I will definitely write it up, a formal report." She watched his approving nod and followed him when he asked her to help him clear away the mess he had made while stupidly giving instructions to a student whose language he couldn't read himself.

And that was how she had spent her first meeting with Iruka-sensei. She had spent so much time researching the topic. She was in favor of on-campus housing. She wanted to speak with him and have a better chance of **( ' KISSING ASS ' )** gaining favor. It was too bad that he wanted to laugh at her as she retold her "tale" about how she had come to school and her first class being the Bird Lady's class. He laughed when she let the nickname slip and they shared that small joke.

Too bad we said he was going to share that with the faculty.

When the bell rang she went to her seat and sat there quietly. She wasn't as excited as she had been after meeting Midori-sama, but she was still very happy. As class went by she listened attentively as Iruka spoke on "Brave New World." It was truly interesting. She had not even heard about the book but was certain she would be buying it. As he spoke she truly got into the idea of how terrible a world as was written in the book, could be. The book told of its belief that the class system, even in advanced years, still would exist in society. It was interesting to think about how the future would change and the book told of a dark time and it left lots of ideas for the future and how dark or light it could be.

When the bell rang she had to shake herself out of the trance she was in. Iruka had spoken with such conviction about the book that she had allowed herself to get caught up in the story and the sound of his voice. She silently reprimanded herself for not paying attention and she silently wondered if that was the way Iruka wanted his class to be- in tuned to his reading so much that they would be in a daze. He was a great teacher, a whole different story from what he had acted like before class, and she knew exactly why he taught at Osaka now. Her respect for him had increased… She simply hoped she could gain his respect.

It was only until she had gotten out of the door and into the hallway that she realized that she still had her detention slips in her pocket. She hadn't escaped anything from sitting in class. Better yet, she thought she was better then everyone else in the hallway…

**( ' That is because I AM! ' ) **

'Right now…' she thought sadly. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and felt the other students walking by her. It was a dizzying feeling- her head seemed to inflate and her senses airy as she watched the blurred faces swell past her. They rushed by- a legion of straight standing, head held high, uniformly dressed people. She wasn't any better then any other person in the crowded hallway. The teachers stood by their doors to monitor the halls but there was no need, nothing was out of order.

She had a little trouble breathing for a moment, realizing just how perfect this environment was, and the overwhelming knowledge that she had to be better then that came over her so swiftly that she felt sick. After a moment the halls were nearly empty and her head was clearer. She stood up straight, and couldn't quiet remember what it was that had gotten her that way in the first place.

"Oh well." She said simply.

She had gotten the required information on where the detention hall was, and the assurance that if the teacher so wished they could insist upon the student serving detention in the classroom. It was between the lunch hall, next to the stairs leading to the 2nd floor, and the library. So she headed that way….

…

**End of Chapter Author Commentary: **

…

_December 18, 2004, _

_Wow! (((Wipes at brow))) That was very exhausting to write. I did a lot of talking at the beginning of this chapter so I will make this short: I am sorry for the Naruto-less chapters… it is getting so bad that I can't write the next chapter and instead started chapter 7 -- that is pretty bad, I think… _

_So I understand your pain, so just bare with. I promise you'll have your update before Christmas Eve, my gift to you, until then, keep reading and stay safe! _

_-LukyIrish12 _

_Your Reviews Comments: (20 again this chapter :D, I think (ponder)) I LOVE having 20 reviews for a chapter! It makes me so happy! I am sorry if I left you out, if I did, yell at me, okay?! Thanks so much for all of the comments… It took a long time for me to type them and Brit was getting mad, lol :D _

_… _

**RimRim**- Your right, the flame should not have hurt as much as it did because apparently they were still reading up until chapter three. Thanks so much for the moral support, it made me feel a lot better. As far as dieing… maybe :D I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you and welcome you to "I'm Sick to Death" my little Ficcy. I hope you'll like what you read from her on :D

**Mike Pan**- (Sniffle) I can't tell if you disliked this chapter or not. There isn't any character development, I guess I phrased that wrong, what I meant to say was "I hope the characters are developing" as in, I hope you are getting a good idea what they are like. I'm really sorry, but I just wasn't certain, I have never heard the saying "first impression last." I hope that doesn't mean your first impression of my story was wrong?! (sad).

**ChrissyEyes4323**- I was so glad to see you reading this story too! I didn't know you knew about Naruto!

**Third Degree Run**- TDR :D I get it now :D I am so GLAD that your thinking about her past! This means that I was successful in getting you to think! And your right, I made that idea up when I thought of how I could make the main character something like Naruto, as in, trying to get something similar but different from the original character. That connection is TRUE! You need a cookie!!! As far as Naruto… (sniffle) One last chappie to go, I promise --

**ASN Water**- I didn't really have a plan when I first started writing. After I got started, I thought about how I wanted her to be an exchange student, but that wouldn't work out if she wasn't being exchanged from some other country. I choose for the school to be in America because I know America best. It is named Osaka, as you will find out, because the Hokage is Japanese. :D Sorry for the confusion :D Midori is mysterious, no?

**Tsunade-Chan**- If you really want a spoiler, you'll have to read and find out! I promise it will be heartbreaking and you'll LOVE IT! I won't make you wait long… at least… I hope not :D As far as being a math/science/art person… All I can say/do is clap… You're a math person AND an Art person?!?! (claps louder).

**Ffan**- Good job with the gold card in FF7, I ONLY HAVE A PLATNIUM card, blast you! It was cool hearing from you and I hope you will stick with "I'm Sick to Death!"

**Keltosh**- there WILL be Naruto POV, but right now, for starting the story, it is just her. It mainly focus's on her change and how Naruto is the cause of it. Her past is an amazing thing… I can't wait to reveal it, and Midori's role in it too! As far as Sasuke… We can all make a Sasuke bashing forum, what do you say? Wanna give a helping hand?!

**Smiter**- I really hope that this chapter was good. I love your comments, they are clean and to the point, very nice, thank you. As far as Midori… Gosh, I get chills thinking about her role… I wonder if it will be a big thing or not that she is a music teacher… I do believe somewhere in Chapter Three I mentioned how incredibly intelligent she is, right? That may have something to do with Sakura and her past too!!! (evil cackle).

**Malita**- I had to go back and see what you meant by "in case you did want one" I was pulling a blank, a first on my part. To be honest, I would love a proofreader. But right now, while I am in trouble… I can barely post things as it, proofreading it would take weeks, not to mention how fast someone would be able to proof. These are relatively short Chappies, but still… Thanks, I hope you liked this chappie too. Cookie for you! (throws cookie and munches on own cookie). She could very well be her mother… or her sister… for all that Sakura can remember, (living with her aunt and Uncle for two year) she could be her father! I hope, for your sake and for mine, the answers come quickly!!! :P

**SugaBab**- congratulations! Happiness and a cookie for you! Welcome to "I'm Sick to Death!"

**The Honest Reviewie**- Hana-chan, you always say the most motivating things to me! I love you! And I am glad you like Midori too! She IS me, that is what is so funny. She is my perfect personification of myself… I think in the end, Sakura, as a grown up, might be able to be like her… I wonder if she would turn out a happy person, in normal circumstances? Thanks so much for your support (sniffle).

**ILLK**- Yay! Welcome to the story! I know… I hate having things unclear for me too, I like to search for stories with a lot of words, because those are normally the ones with the long chapters and you get a lot of story in one setting. That is always nice. Though, with me, I find that following a story can be just as fun too! I like knowing that I have a place in a author's pages, like what I am trying to do now, by answering your review. Make me kinda happy, how about you?

**Krn-Kimbap**- I don't know about Naruto being in any of her classes… I have him planned for one… Maybe after there first year, don't worry it will go by fast after this first day, they can have classes, when a little bit of Sakura has worn off on Naruto! Sasuke might be another exchange student… I don't know… And I got the email! I am so sorry, I don't have the ability to put anything on my computer right now, because I don't have AOL, otherwise… I already have msn :D It's LukyLady123

**Ken(I am supposing the numbers are for the same reviewer)-** your exuberance is amazing! I was very pleased to see you review for every chapter, thanks! And welcome to "I'm Sick to Death!"

**Lost Star**- WELCOME!!! I know the feeling about the Naru/Saku fics. I am hoping you will think my story will be one of those stories to count on the fist, maybe with the thumb?! (the biggest finger :P) I was so happy, you were my first new reader since chapter 2, I think (ponders) either way I treated you like it! Soon I will draw you a picture, maybe of Naruto and Sakura?! After Christmas I will tell you when it is done! Thanks for the review, it made my day!!!

**Kabuto**- I don't know how I did on the Chemistry Exam -- But I know I aced History like a …. And Geometry… I don't know, but I think I got either a really low B, or a really high C, overall a C. Predictions: Chemistry: C Geometry: B History: A :D Thanks! (throws a cookie and claps hands).

**Black**- I don't really like the High school stories much myself either. I figured that high school life Is just boring. But with humor and drama, and an enthralling romance, I am hoping to make this one interesting! I am glad that you stepped out of the box and started this one up, and even happier to see someone else happy about Naruto influencing Sakura! I just love it! I welcome you happily to "I'm Sick to Death!" Have a doggie treat (tosses can of dog food) JK :D

**NaruSaku**- I sent you a return email, I didn't want anybody to see the answer :D

**Chaotic Demon**- Your approval, that cute face. I am guessing you like it! YAY! I'll be drawing you a picture soon TOO! (Throws picture with a huge . on it for good humor). Welcome to "I'm Sick to Death," and I hope I can keep you here for the long haul!

…

And that, I think, is it for this chapter! See you next chapter… As of right now, there are only 6 more days until Christmas… OMG! I hope I get Tablet… I already have Open Canvas (the most recent version), so a tablet will make me DIE of joy (almost as much joy as I get every time I can check my mail and see my reviews!) (((Sniffle)))).

Thanks so much you guys!

…


	6. The FADED Detention Hall

_January 11, 2004,_

_I am so glad to post this, I was so happy :D So HAPPY! I am glad to finally be past the part with the detention! This means I can FINALLY get in on some of that Naruto/Sakura action! Oh my GOD! I am so excited, really! (Giggles insanely). I have been waiting for this for such a long time, and I know you guys have been waiting too :D_

_This chapter is the last straw before the romance comes- everything else has been leading up to this- the rocky relationship between our hero and our Heroine... Gosh I hope she's okay, and not OOC, cause I know that it is very possible that Naruto will be at least a little OOC- cause he's older then in the anime/manga here. Death and love can change a boy into a man- it's true :D_

_So, I hope all of you readers got what you wanted for the holidays (I did! I got Tablet and everything! I am going to do a Naruto/Sakura Fanart soon :D :D :D), if not, I hope that this update can make you a little happy :D_

_-LukyIrish12_

…

Chapter Six: "The faded DETENTION Hall!"

…

The first thing she noticed, in her worn out state was that by the time she had gotten to the room where she would be serving her first detention the halls were almost completely empty. Whether or not it was because the room was placed near the Lunch Room where nobody ventured after the final bell rang or because nobody needed to go there, she didn't know. As she looked up at the door looking over her she saw a huge, dark green slate on the door that said "detention hall." In faded letters. She wasn't at all surprised to find that as she stepped in there weren't many people there, and in comparison to the rest of the rooms in the school, this one was relatively small.

'Probably due to the fact that at a school such as this one, Osaka High, there were few reasons for punishment other then being late and **( ' pissing off- ' )** angering a teacher with back talk. Even then there wouldn't be that many incidents…' she thought as she walked inside. It never occurred to her to think about whether people who painted graffiti on the wall of said school would be cause for a detention- at the least.

"Sakura Haruna rep-" she was interrupted by a man as he turned his shriveled face in her direction. He spoke in a gruff and pained tone as he took her detention slip and said "you can sit there." He pointed a fat, shriveled finger at a seat next to a boy who had probably never seen a fashion magazine before.

Though Sakura couldn't say she had herself she could at least say the she knew how to do her hair!

She took her seat and was sitting up straight and alert. The old man had turned away from her and was reading from a black book with nothing on the front of its washed out cover. The book was so new that it contrasted with the man holding it and the wall behind him enough to make Sakura wonder if it was painting of a man and then a book taped to the canvas. The contrast was probably something that she would be examining in Art later that week.

She looked around the room. It was a faded lime green color all around. There were splotches of faded brown that consisted of structures jutted from the wall resembling book shelves with what FAINTLY looked like books on broken and overhanging wooden slabs. The only clear color was the man's book, which was, even then, faded. From Disuse, or too much use? She didn't really know.

She sat there for a very long time. She just sat there. After a long time had passed she began to hear things. Little sounds that were magnified burst through her like a steel drum. The turn of a paper made a scratching noise, now she knew. The sound of pen across paper, and pencil too. She was going to go insane with the smallest of noises- the soft snoring of the boy next to her- she was going to flip soon if

The sound of someone shifting and standing up from a desk caused Sakura's head to swivel in the direction of the unaccustomed sound. She saw a girl, in her delirious state, stand up from her desk, a rather large stack of papers folded neatly in her pale arms, and walk towards the old man sitting at the table in the front of the room. She took the papers and took out her yellow (Sakura's was a light pink) detention slip and handed it to the man.

"Lilac Servaetes, you have served your detention…" she watched as he opened a drawer in the faded things that looked like it had once been a desk many years ago, and took out a stamp and a stamp pad. She watched in fascination as he made quick work of stamping the girls slip and telling her in his old, rustic voice that she was to "show this slip to your teacher to get the detention removed from your personal records." The girl nodded deftly and left the room with the soft sounds that her shined shoes made on the marble floor.

And after what seemed like hours upon hours of silence, and temporary outbreaks of insanity for Sakura, the other student stood and carried picked up the stack of papers on his desk and received the exact same treatment as the other girl, Lilac. The boy left the room with a little more noise then the young girl did, but Sakura was glad for the unaccustomed sound and it helped her, if only a little, regain her composure.

She realized dully, as the door shut, that she had a cramp in her back. She shifted slightly to relive the pressure and had to take a stronger grip on her desk as the room swayed and shifted. She blinked, realizing that she had been sitting up so straight that the blood had somehow stopped flowing.

Now, with a pounding head ache, Sakura felt the urge to sigh heavily, but contained it. She was lucky that she had been able to hold out this long. Her lower back throbbed and her legs were jittering from being in a crossed, and of course lady-like, position for so long. She shifted again and as she did the other student, other then her and the sleeping boy with no fashion style, stood up too and carried his stack of papers to the front desk and laid them down. She missed the boys name but didn't miss the same phrase be repeated in the same old, rustic voice.

He left the room without a sound and Sakura was alone the student next to her and the teacher. She felt the urge to scream, to shout and pull at her hair- the boy would be no reprieve either, his snores were soft and teased at her hearing- they were soft and even-and she was going crazy…

After what seemed like forever with only the silence and her crazy, incoherent thoughts to occupy her, Sakura asked the old man sitting at the desk in the front of the room, in a soft, respectable voice, "Excuse me Sir, is there something I am supposed to be doing here?" He didn't say a word to her. After a moment she sat back a bit, feeling a little stressed. She didn't want to be here any longer then she had to be and he had not given her any instructions, other then to tell her where he seat was.

"Hey girl," came a hoarse voice. She jerked and looked to her side, where the sound had come from. It was the boy with no fashion sense- He had apparently decided it was time to grace her with his presence.

**( ' Stupid BOY! ' )**

"My name is Sakura, not "girl"." She said a little too icy for even herself. She was reminded of the disrespectful boy, Naruto and gave a snort of disapproval.

**( ' I'll NEVER be like that, even if I have to KILL myself! ' ) **

"Whatever- what time is it?" She didn't have a watch and told him so.

"Damn… I'm so tired…" Sakura stared at him in amazement as he rudely stretched, full bodied and for the first time she noticed he was wearing sandals.

'SANDALS? At THIS school?!' she thought, incredulous.

She couldn't help it, she had to ask: "Why are you sleeping when you have a detention?" He turned his gaze to hers and she watched him shrug his shoulders under his tan jacket. He replied lightly, as if it didn't MATTER: "I get tired and so I sleep. It's not like they can do anything about it."

Sakura winced, "they can give you another detention." She said as a matter of fact. She knew this much about detention hall, if you did something wrong or if you repeated the same transgression, you could get equal or greater punishment then before, regardless of whether or not it was the same action.

"And they always do- so I always come back and sleep again and I just get another detention, big deal." He shrugged again, as if to say, "What does it matter?".

"Don't you worry about what the people will say to you, when they see you have so many detentions on your record? They can expel you from the school!" She was feeling a little doubtful at the moment, and the old man at the desk didn't seem to care that they were talking so she continued.

Not to mention- what did her image have to do with anything when it was in regards to a detention hall teacher? All they probably thought was that the students that received detentions were nothing but a bunch of miscreants.

"They can't." he responded, laying his head on the desk. Sakura felt a flame of irritation flare through her.

**( ' Make friends with this JERK?! ' )** Inner Sakura raged angrily.

"Why not?" she asked again. Despite her negative thoughts, she was really eager to speak with this boy. He was certainly audacious.

"Because my parents won't let them expel me." Sakura waited for the rest of the explanation but when she didn't get one she felt the irritation and fascination explode from her lips, "you're so LAZY! You can't even respond fully to a question!"

He smiled, once again, too lazy to smile all the way or even lift his head.

"Yep, that's right- the name's Shikamaru, pleased to meet you." He said, extending his hand out to her.

Sakura froze, questioning why exactly he had suddenly found the need to move his body in any way. She stared at the hand he extended and didn't take it.

The return look he gave her was an equal reaction to her own. It took him barely a moment but the recognition flitted across his features soon enough- after he realized that she wasn't American. It only took a moment but his eyes returned to their same dull brown as soon as they had changed, leaving him looking foolish with his hand out.

"This means, "I come in peace" here." He said, withdrawing his hand and folding it to under his head.

Sakura felt stupid for not taking the hand this time, and blushed at her folly. "You'll have to forgive me- I just thought it was something else, sorry." She looked at her desk, fisting her hands in her lap. Where she came from, public displays of affection were a "no-no" subject. She still felt stupid still, for not researching about that particular avenue of the United States.

"Sorry, again." She mumbled and turned to speak to him again, only to find him sleeping. She felt the irritation again but decided against acting on it since the man at the desk had just called her name. She stood up and gave him one last look before walking to the front of the classroom to receive her detention slip. She was still a little miffed by the fact that he had fallen asleep while they were talking- but in the end she didn't really care- she had met someone new.

She watched, mute, as the old man repeated word for word what he had said to the previous students. Sakura, not really listening and too tired to care, looked over at her shoulder to the boy at the desk.

He didn't say goodbye, and she didn't expect him too, so she left without looking back or even acknowledging the fact that the teacher hadn't stopped speaking. She walked outside of the classroom, a little disturbed by the boy, Shikamaru, but glad in the fact that she had met someone who wasn't a brute or an obscene- childish, boorish, idiotic- RUDE-

Sakura shook her head and was dizzy. She hadn't eaten much of anything today, and it had been a long first day- almost enough to throw her motivation out the window…

He was interesting ( ' if someone THAT BORING could be INTERESTING!!! ' ) enough for her.

He was at least an animated **( ' as Animated as a LOG could get! ' )** person…

"And not to mention," she said aloud to herself as she walked the empty halls to the front door of the school, a small, hopeful smile on her face, "he will be there tomorrow and I can talk with him some more…" she smiled and passed the hall where she had fallen. She was so tired she barely even notice when she walked out the big entrance doors that it was dark outside and that it had gotten chilly.

She shivered and looked up into the sky to see a big half moon shining on the school, sending the campus into a different kind of light that made it almost ethereal-like. She looked over at the school, over her shoulder and saw that the graffiti had not yet been cleared away. The grotesque faces resembled the things that a child forgets from his nightmares.

**( ' I wonder if Shizumi ISN'T up there?' )**

She stepped towards the gate but was mildly surprised when it opened for her, without requiring her access code. The school needed a safe security system because of all the "rich" children that went here. She would have been glad for the extra hassle if it hadn't been for the fact that she was dead tired! Her back was aching, her hand bag was swinging against her hip like a steam roller slamming repeatedly into her thigh. Each soft "THUMPH" increased Sakura's awareness of her fatigue.

The path between the cherry trees was dark and shaded, but she didn't notice. She put one foot in front of the other and walked, feeling a little dazed.

"That's awfully late for a student to be kept at school for a detention." She said aloud as she neared the end of the path. She looked at the spaces between the trees and admired the spreading grass area that extended on for what looked like forever. It was there that the assumed "building project" for the next four years would occur: The building of dorms that she and Iruka-sensei were in agreement upon.

The project that she now had to write a report on

She sighed softly.

She wondered to herself if it would be a good idea for her to write up a petition. It would be good for the school to show that some students would enjoy living on campus. Maybe she could get some other students opinions on the matter? It would be beneficial to Iruka's plan if they had some evidence that Osaka's students weren't completely off of the idea. And the school was filled with students whom most parents cared little about their child, other then to show them off.

As she contemplated this she stepped off the curb and crossed the street right outside of her small apartment building. By that time the moon was high in the sky and the night air had begun to cool. She wearily climbed the steps and came to a stop outside her apartment door. She sifted through her bag to find her keys and when she found them she unlocked the door and walked inside, the pink bunny keychain glittering in the moonlight.

Dropping her bag at the door, she slipped off her shoes and walked into the second out of three rooms. She flopped down on the floor and on top of her dark pink futon. She let her drooping eyes become adjusted to the dim light created by the open laptop sitting on a cardboard box. The screen was flashing, a small portion of the fish tank wallpaper was seen, casting a variety of different colors on her face. The message said at the very top, in bold red letters, "You've got mail.

"Uncle Tsuki and Aunt Natsu… I…" Tears of tiredness sprung in her eyes as she yawned.

She turned over on her futon, slipping under the sheets, fully clothed, and gave a small nod to the simple silver framed picture on the floor near her bed. With a small smile she closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep.

"Goodnight, guys…"

…

End of Chapter Author Commentary:

…

This chapter isn't as funny as the other, but I loved Shikamaru. He is one of the main characters, Sakura's friend, when he has enough energy to be one :P

I hope I can get some more reviews for this cause I don't know about you, but I am DIEING to see exactly how Naruto and Sakura's relationship develops! I can't wait! The sooner I can type it, the sooner I can post it! My friend will be coming over on Friday but I think that I will maybe post next week cause I'm kinda tired from School being back in session.

I promise to revise this soon, but your comments would be so loved. I am feeling pretty good right now, cause I understand Chemistry and Spanish now so my mood should be good for drawing/writing :D

No promises :D

Your Review responses:

**Mike Pan**-I didn't mean to jump to conclusions either- I was just saddned cause your one of my favorite reviewers, always there every chapter. I was worried that you were disappointed with my writing, so I got a little disheartened :D

**The Summarian**- Yes, When We Went Rogue has FINALLY been updated, YAY! I was very happy when I finished typing it, happy to have gotten over that hurdle of explaining things a little better about what is up with Kagome, unfortunately, I am about to throw another curve ball at you regarding Naraku… Can you handle the heat Historian-girl?!

**Smiter**- It's a realistic love affair between two highschool students. Having them suddenly fall in love tends to be distasteful, unless you want to write a grocery store novel :-P I am hoping that there will be more Naruto/Sakura in the manga as well. If Sakura's mind set doesn't switch, even a little, through a three year jump (hope I am not spoiling anything, lol) then I will seriously have to rethink the series and my moticvation for this story, lol! I think Naruto will be spending a lot of time in detention. It's cool though, I think, with Shikamaru being there 24/7 cause he is lazy and just sleeps. A story is like a picture. You have to paint the main part, (Naruto and Sakura) but if you draw them all alone, nothing else there, then it has no meaning, and you can derive nothing from the piece. I am hoping I will have a lovely canvas by the time I am done with this story. (Hopefully you can tell that your review made me the happiest, thanks so much!!!).

**AmyR90**- Haruno got it! Thanks so much, that must have been embarrassing ( 'furious blush ' ).

**Krn-Kimbap**- Thanks! Sasuke should be appearing later on, MUCH later on, if anything. I personally hate him, but I favor love triangles too much. I want to write a story where Naruto/Sakura's love for each other is strong enough that Sakura doesn't teater between the two men for love. And yes, if Sasuke appears, there is a VERY big chance of him being a love tryst from her past, which she conveniently forgot :D :D :D

**Kiyana-kun**- YAY! I'm so glad you read the story! Your opinon means so much to me- truly. What you said about WWWR, that last chapter, made me have tears in my eyes.

**Asn-Water**- I know, lol -- poor girl.

And a few others I just don't have the time to respond to right now :-/

…

So review! You'll make me DIE with joy!

Thanks so much! I love you guys!

God Bless!

_I do not own, nor will I ever own the Naruto series. Whatever characters that appear in this text as well as in that series belongs to the creator, not me. I thank him/her for the wonderful series for me to write a romance on :D_


End file.
